


Impala (Untitled)

by engel82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hunts with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala (Untitled)

She hunts with them. She’s a mother, a lover, a protector all rolled into one. She roars under the sun as they travel across the country, keeps them warm at night when they’re left stranded in the middle of nowhere. She’s their home, their shelter. She’s more family than family ever was.

They protect her like they protect each other, they take care of her the way they take care of each other; they see themselves in her, they see their past, their future. They hang onto her and everything she represents.

She aches when they part ways. She feels their sadness through the heaviness of Dean’s foot and Sam’s blasphemous music collection; absorbs their pain, their fear, with every blow they give her, every curse they mutter and yell. She’s incomplete when they’re missing.

They share their deepest secrets with her; the thoughts no one else get to hear, the confessions no one gets to forgive, the moment no ones gets to witness when, away from the world, away from strangers, they give themselves to each other.

She never betrays, never lies, never gives up. She always knows they will come back for her, knows she will be taking them to the final battle, that she will die protecting them.

They hunt with her. They’re brothers, lovers and protectors all rolled into one. They sing on the highways as they take her across the country, keep her running until night has to take over. They’re her soul, her reason to be. They’re the life inside of her.


End file.
